With the continuous increase of power density of a power supply product, a current flowing through the product is gradually increased, and it can be seen that the power supply product is developed towards a direction of miniaturization, high power, and high current. A golden finger means that a copper foil on a surface layer of a printed circuit board (PCB) is plated with gold, so as to enhance wear resistance performance and improve reliability; and signal or energy transfer may be implemented by contacting a PCB surface layer in the golden finger with a spring plate of a golden finger connector. Therefore, it can be seen that product space may be effectively saved by using the golden finger and the golden finger connector in combination, so as to improve power density of a product. The golden finger has been widely applied in conventional electronic products, for example, used as a conductive contact plate for transferring a signal between computer hardware such as a memory board and a memory slot, and a graphics card and a graphics card slot; and in recent years, the golden finger has been gradually applied in power supply products and is used for transfer of a power signal such as current. However, compared with a design in which interconnection of two connectors is adopted, a biggest defect of the design of the golden finger is that the PCB in the golden finger has a low current-carrying capacity and generally cannot transfer a large current. Therefore, how to effectively improve the current-carrying capacity of the PCB in the golden finger has become a key technology in future designs and applications of the golden finger.
In the prior art, in order to enhance the current-carrying capacity of the PCB in the golden finger, generally, the current-carrying capacity of the PCB is improved by increasing a size of a copper foil of the PCB in the golden finger that transfers a current, that is, by increasing an area of copper of the PCB in the golden finger.
However, in the prior art, due to restriction of miniaturization of an electronic product, a size of a copper foil of a PCB in most golden fingers cannot be increased, which causes that the current-carrying capacity of a PCB in a golden finger cannot be effectively improved.